The Good & The Bad
by SkylerBlue
Summary: Time changes people. Sometimes its good, while some times they're not. Bella left town at age 15 from the bullies. Now 17 and hot and back in town how will Edward the bully try and win her heart back after years and pain he put her threw
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys so this is my second story that I have written. Hope you guys like this one. **Outfits and stuff are on my profile go check them out**. Characters in this story belong to the creative Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_Do everybody a favor and don't come back Swan!" Jessica yelled at me while I tried to get off the floor where I was pushed down. Then her boyfriend came up behind her giving me a smirk. Edward. What ever happened to the guy that was a nerd like me?_

_Oh yeah, puberty hit him. Ever since he got contacts and a new wardrobe and started dating Jessica he changed big time._

* * *

Hi I'm Isabella Swan. Friends and family call me Bella. I was 15 the last time I was in Forks. After many years going into the hospital and being bullied by my fellow classmates, my parents thought it would be best to get away and visit my aunt and her family for awhile.

My Aunt Elizabeth or Lizzy as I call her lives in LA with her husband John and her daughter Tanya. We are all a really close family so when I got off the plane they took me straight to their house where me and Tanya spent all night talking.

Tanya and I have a very strong bond because we can relate to one another. We aren't very popular in our schools and are over weight so we get picked on a lot. It was just the beginning of summer both me and Tanya agreed that we need a huge makeover. No more getting picked on ever again.

We worked out threw summer break. After long weeks of hard core working out we were proud of our results. To celebrate our success of weight lost our family put together money so we can go shopping. Both me and Tanya are girly girl's but I'm more of tomboy than I am a girly girl.

After our shopping spree we passed a tattoo shop and begged to get our belly buttons pierced and a tattoo. After a call to my parents, Tanya and I walked hand in hand and got them done. We both got the same tattoos but in different places. I got mine on my hip while Tanya got hers on her back shoulder. We got the saying "I suffered, I learned, I changed" in Calligraphy

Summer was almost over and school was about to start in 2 weeks. Tanya and I spent the rest of summer working out and going to the beach. We were singing along to a song while reading a magazine and tanning when all of a sudden a woman came up to us and asked if we ever modeled before. Next thing we know our parents were signing a contract to let us model

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_We were setting up our little area where we will be tanning, when Tanya suddenly asked "I wonder what's going to happen when we start school." I was deep in thought before I answered "I don't know T. It'll be a huge shock for everyone and I can't wait to see there faces." I said and we both started laughing_

_We got out our magazine's to read while we started to sing along to the song 'The Way' by Ariana Grade ft. Mac Miller._

_**I love the way  
You make me feel  
I love it  
I love it  
The way I love you**_

_Then we got interrupted by a lady asking us if we ever modeled, "Hey girls sorry to interrupt you guys, but me and my partner here need a few more models for a photo shoot in a few days and we were hoping you girls would like to be in it." Tanya and I looked at each other and screamed "Yes!" while she just laughed. _

"_Well can we talk to your parents then?" She asked. Then Tanya started calling her mom saying that she needs to come down here ASAP. Not even 5 minutes Aunt Lizzy showed up. "Aunt Lizzy this lady here asked if me and Tanya can be in a photo shoot in a few days and we would really like to be in it, so please say yes" I said and gave her the puppy dog eyes_

"_Hello I'm Victoria Hunter and this is my partner Mike. We work for Hollister, Victoria Secret, Tilly's and any other popular clothing line. I got a last minute call from Tilly's asking if we can get two more girls for there photo shoot for there new clothing line that is coming out. I saw the girls from my beach house and had to ask them if they would be interested." My aunt looked deep in thought before she replied. "Hello I'm Elizabeth Denali this is my daughter Tanya and my niece Isabella. The girls start school in a few weeks and I don't them to have a crazy life like I see all over the news and stuff" She said in a worry tone_

"_Oh no I understand completely. But they won't be full time models only on call models, where if we are short on models we can call them and they can fill in. There life won't be crazy where they'll need body guards at all times Mrs. Denali" Victoria said in a pleading tone. My aunt looked at me and Tanya before she smiled and said yes._

_A few days later Tanaya and I are being put in different styles of clothes. She's on the girly style where I'm on the girly/ skater style. After 5 long days with the photo shoot we were able keep all the clothes that we had on and went home. When we got home my aunt and uncle were on the couch smiling from ear to ear saying that they have a surprise for me and Tanya. _

_We were both given a Samsung galaxy and were told how much they paid us for the 5 day photo shoot. The next day Tanaya and I were able to buy the cars that we wanted. She got a red mustang while I got a dark blue corvette. The next thing we know it was time for school. _

_We pulled up the parking lot and everyone was looking our way. 'You ready B?' Tanya texted me 'Yeah T, lets show them what we got' I texted her back. We both got out of the car and put our sunglasses on and walked into the school. As we were walking up the steps we can hear people talking about us and guys calling after us._

_Tanya and I just looked at each other and smiled. Time to start fresh._

_**Flashback Over:**_

* * *

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Now me and Tanya are going to spend our senior year in Forks with my parents. At first I was nervous but then I remembered. I'm 10x's better than all of them, I'm hot and a model, plus I got my best friend/ cousin with me to get me through this whole year.

'Watch out guys, Bella's back and she's not going down without a fight' I thought to myself and smiled


	2. Chapter 2

_Outfits are on my profile. Hope you guys like this chapter :)  
_

* * *

_**Previously on The Good & The Bad**_

_I remember that day like it was yesterday. Now Tanya and I are going to spend our senior year in Forks with my parents. At first I was nervous but then I remembered. I'm 10x's better than all of them, I'm a model, I'm hot and I got my best friend/ cousin with me to get me threw this whole year._

'_Watch out guys, Bella's back and she's not going down without a fight' I thought to myself and smiled_

* * *

When the plane landed, Tanya and I got off and went to go search for our bags. "Oh look at our babies Charlie! Tanya, Bella over here sweethearts!" We heard my mom Renee scream from the luggage check. "Heyy Aunt Nay and Uncle Chump" Tanya said while hugging my parents. Her and my dad laughed at the nickname she gave him when she was little.

"Hey Nugget. You guys look great!" He said while hugging me "Ok girls, Bella your car came in yesterday. You guys are going to love the new house! We left your rooms blank so you can decorate them how you want to ok?" My mom said while jumping in place.

We grabbed our luggage and headed to the black Mercedes that we bought my parents. After the first modeling shoot we did, we had 10 others lined up and every time we got paid we would put it in our savings until we figured out how to use it.

After about 20 photo shoots we had over a million dollars saved up, so I bought my parents a new house and a family car that we can use so we don't have to drive in my dads cruiser. Tanya surprised her mom by hiring an interior designer so she can do her house how she always wanted to do but didn't have the money to do so.

We pulled up to my house which was a two story home with a porch and a porch swing. My mom always wanted to have a house where she can go to any room and still be able to look out at the nature of the forest. So we found a house that was a little deeper into the forest and had a lot of windows.

"Ok girls, run up stairs and pick your rooms. There are two doors open, those are yours. The interior designer will be here in a few so have your ideas ready so they can get things done quicker ok?" She said yelling after us. I picked the room where my window faces the back of the forest and the little creek.

I grabbed my lap top and pulled up my room ideas so I can show the designer what I wanted. I walked into Tanya's room to see her doing the same thing. When we decided to come to Fork's to spend our senior year, Tanya and I did some of our furniture ordering at her house a week before we came. We decided to send my car over until we were ready to leave and have Tanya's parents send hers over later.

"Hey T want to go cruising around town?" I asked while sitting on her couch. "Yeah, let me just change very quick and meet you down stairs." She said while getting up. I went back into my room to put on my black skater skirt and 'like a boss' crop top along with my white Chucks. When I was done I grabbed my black and neon green long board.

Tanya came down a few minutes later dressed the same but she had a pink skater skirt and a 'hipsta please' crop top. She grabbed her white and purple long board. We saw the designer in the kitchen and told her that we have our lap top in our rooms with our virtual idea of how we want our rooms.

After that we started heading down into town. We saw a few of the neighbors that we knew so we waved to them.

"Hey B, I'm hungry. Lets stop at the diner." Tanya said and started heading down there. As we walked in I saw a few of my old friends and went up to them to say hello.

"Hey guys long time no see!" I said while hugging a shocked Angela and Ben. "Bella og my god, look at you! your hot!" "Thanks Ange. This is my cousin Tanya. Tanya this are some of my old friends Ben and his girlfriend Angela." I said while they all shook hands. "Why don't you guys join us. We just ordered our food and it'll give us some time to get to know each other again."

We took a seat and ordered our food. Angela told me that after I left all hell broke lose. Edward and Jessica were caught in a screaming fight when news got around that I left town, and broke things off. Not even a week later Jessica was caught having sex in the custodians closet and was suspended for a few weeks.

Some of Edwards cousins decided to come to forks and go to school with Edward. His cousin Alice and Emmet brought there boyfriend and girlfriend Jasper and Rosalie who are twins.

After hearing all of that we told them how we were tired of going the hospital and getting picked on cause of our weight, so over summer break we did a lot of hard core working out and how one day we went to the beach we were asked if we wanted to do modeling and now we are on call modeling.

"Wow! That's great. Congratulations guys!" Ben said while Angela nodded in agreement. "Well be better go head back home and finish unpacking. See guys in school next week Ange. Bye Ben" I said and we started skating back to the house. "They are nice people and a cute couple." Tanya said once we were outside the diner. "Yeah they are great people. They've been going out since 8th grade." I said with a smile.

"Jazzy! That's Bella Swan and Tanya Denali! Let's go say hi! I want a picture with them!" We heard some scream. Just because we don't have paparazzi following us around 24/7 doesn't mean we aren't famous. People recognize us and you'll some times see us on TMZ where they give up dates on us. I remember the first time we were on there.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_We have Victoria Hunter and on call models Bella Swan, Tanya Denali and Irina Garza out having lunch." One of the TMZ guys said. "Mrs. Hunter can you tell us how you found Ms. Swan and Denali? How do you girls like modeling? Ms. Swan is it true that you and Jake Miller were on a lunch date? Ms. Denali is it true that Bella stole your man?" The reporters were shouting at us while we were getting ready to leave._

_Later that night all four of us stayed and watched that episode and laughed at everything that they were saying. "Oh girls, I'm sorry that happened to you guys." Aunt Lizzy said between laughs. "Don't worry Vic said that they normally start all sorts of rumors." Tanya said while replaying our part._

* * *

A pixy like girl came running over to us and crushed us in a huge hug. "Hi I'm Alice Cullen! I'm big fans of you guys! Ever since I saw you guys for Tilly's new clothing line I knew that you guys were special!" She said in one big breath. I shared a look at Tanya and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm sorry about her girls. My name is Jasper I'm her boyfriend." He said in a southern accent. "Haha no problem. She's probably the only one that actually only hugged us. One time another girl tackled us demanding that we gave her an autograph. At least we were out with Victoria and her body guard at that time." Tanya said while we laughed at that memory.

"Oh I heard about that, and that you guys said that you didn't want to put any charges on her. I thought that was so sweet but crazy of you guys." Alice said while jumping up and down. "Ehh she was only 9 and excited." I said with a shrug

"Umm we better start heading home and finish unpacking. So if you don't mind..?" Tanya said "Oh yeah sorry about that, umm can I get a picture of you guys and post it on my instagram?" Alice said while giving us the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure but you have to tag us so we can follow back ya know." Tanya said while bumping shoulders with me. "Ahh! Of course! I was going to do that no matter what!" She yelled. Jasper took our picture and we headed home.

"Hey girls, how was your ride in town?" Mom said as we walked into the house. "It was fine. We bumped into Angela and Ben and met Alice and Jasper." I said while putting our boards into the closet. "Oh sweet kids, those two." Mom said while dad nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning.' Tanya said and left the room. "Yeah same here. Night guys." I said and followed Tanya up the stairs. "Thanks for coming to Forks with me T. It means a lot to me." I said while I hugged her. "B, shut up. I'd do anything for you, you know that. Now get out of my room so I can sleep. We have a shopping and spa day tomorrow while they finish up our rooms. Love you B night." She said while pushing me out of her room.

I smiled and laughed at her while walking across the hall to my room. As I was Laying in bed, I imagined what it'll be like when school starts. As I fell asleep my wondered back to the first day my whole life changed. The day I met Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

_Outfits are on my profile_

* * *

_**Previously on The Good & The Bad**_

_As I was Laing in bed, I imagined what it'll be like when school starts. As I fell asleep my wondered back to the first day my whole life changed. The day I met Edward._

* * *

I woke up to my alarm on my phone going off._ Ughh! 7 in the morning already?_ I thought to myself. I threw the covers off and got ready to go for our morning routine. As I was putting my workout outfit I kept thinking about the dream I had.

* * *

_We were waiting for the bell to ring to go to recess with the door opened and a handsome guy walk threw the door. "Good morning class and Mrs. Garcia." Our principle Mr. Torres said walking into our classroom. "Good morning Mr. Garcia." We all said "I came her to introduce you guys to a new student to this school and now your classroom. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Cullen." He said _

_We all looked over at the new kid. "Umm hi, I'm Edward." He said and then looked down. "Hello Edward I am Mrs. Garcia, welcome to our class. Please take a seat over next to Isabella. Isabella would you mind showing Edward around the school?" She said and the class snickered _

_I looked up as he was sitting down. "Sure Mrs. Garcia. Hi I'm Bella." I said and stuck my hand out. He looked at it and smiled "Edward." He said while shaking my hand._

_Just then the bell rang. "So, over here is the cafeteria and that tall building across from it is the library. The bathrooms a right their and that's the play ground." I said as I motioned him to all the places. "So where do you hang out the most?" He said meaningful_

"_Oh I hang out in the library or sometimes by the swings." I said looking down "You like to read? What's your favorite book?" He said. I looked at him surprised. "Umm it's above our reading level but Wuthering Heights. My all time favorite." I heard him gasp and I looked at him "No way! It's mine too!" he said shocked. I just smiled at him_

_Ever since then me and Edward have been best friends. 8__th__ grade came and I couldn't wait to start school. I haven't seen Edward since school ended and I couldn't wait to tell him all about LA. Over summer I went and visited my aunt and uncle. While there I got my braces off and my acne went away._

_I spotted Edward right away with the mop of his hair. "Hey Edward." I said as I got closer. As he turned around I saw that he too got his braces off. I think I fell in love with him. "Hey Bella" His voice, puberty did him well. His voice was like a man and didn't sound like a child anymore._

"_Edward?" I turned around and was faced with Jessica. I guess puberty hit everyone but me. "H-h-hey Jess." Edward stuttered while looking at Jessica. "Wow Jess you look.. Wow" She smirked and looked at me with a disgusted look. "Walk me to my class?" He looked at her shocked and nodded his head. _

_A few days later they started dating. Ever since then Jessica has been picking on for having a little crush on Edward. "Swan look at you! Now look at Edward! You don't have a chance with him ever." She screamed at me and then pushed me down._

_Edward knew what she was doing to. "Tell her Edward. Tell her that she doesn't mean anything to you." Jessica yelled at him. He looked straight at me "Sorry Bella. You mean nothing to me." How dare him! _

_Ever since then he became more popular. Jessica would push me and pick on me while he hurt me by his words. I was done. I'm going to show them who's better._

* * *

I shook my head from that dream. I put my shoes and see if Tanya was ready. We left a note for my parents telling them where we went. We grabbed our beats and ran outside. After about 30 minutes of running we stopped at the starbucks to grab a drink. We decided that we'll run in the forest on the way home to lose the calories of the drinks.

As we got in line we saw Alice and Jasper and a few other people in the corner. We ordered our drink and waited. Tanya wanted a picture of us with starbucks in her hand to post on instagram saying that we had our first run and drink in our new home town. "Bella, Tanya! Come here I want you guys to meet my cousin and his girlfriend." Alice screamed.

"Yo, Alice. No need to scream we all can hear you. Heck I think I got a call from china saying to tell the pixy like girl to keep it down!" I said while laughing. All of a sudden we hear a booming laugh come out of the big guy. "Shut up Emmet!" Alice yelled at him "Yeah steroids no need to share your drinks with all of us" Tanya said and then we all started laughing.

"I like you guys. The names Emmet and this here beauty is my girlfriend." Emmet said with a shit eating grin. "Well hi Emmet and Emmet's girlfriend, I'm guessing Rose? I'm Bella and this is my cousin and partner in crime Tanya." I said while shaking there hands.

"So you guys are models?" Rose asked and we nodded. "I knew I saw you guys before. It's great to meet you guys. Sorry for my idiot of a boyfriend." Rose said as we waved her off. "Well we better go. We got to go finish our workout so see you guys around if not then at school." We said and waved goodbye.

Once we walked in to the house we took a quick shower and got ready for our shopping and spa day. After 5 hours shopping and relaxing we started to head home. The interior designer said that both of our rooms should be done by the time we got home and she was right. My room was white with 7" light blue stripes going all over my walls.

I decided to do a beach themed room to remind me of the beach. The walls went great with my dark wood bed and dresser. I had a leather couch that turns into a pull out bed if we ever had any sleepovers and a 50" flat screen. In the middle of my room I had light blue carpet with a black coffee table

After looking around my room I walked into my walk in closet and put everything away before heading toward Tanya's room. When I was done I looked around her room while she did the same to mine. Two walls opposite of each other were black, and the two others were like mine, stripped but with pink instead of blue.

She had a white love seat and then a pink shabby carpet and dark brown glass coffee table. Her bed and dresser were black. The room was so her as was mine. "B, loving your room, reminds me of home." She said I looked at her and smiled. "Come to my room tonight I want to show something cool ok?" She nodded and we went down stairs and got dinner started.

After we ate I took her to my room and told her to lie down on my bed. As I turned off the lights she let out a gasp and I just smiled. I joined her on the bed and looked up at the stars that are now glowing all around my ceiling. We were lying like that for hours and just talked.

We discussed our plans for when school started and the photo shoot that will be happening next month. We both decided that we would invite Angela, Alice and Rose to our photo shoot so they can experience what goes on there.

We start school in a few days, but we weren't nervous about that. Just excited that is all. Her car is coming that day and then we are going to the Black's house to have a bon fire. I wanted to introduce Tanya to Jacob. I knew that they would make a really cute couple.

Days flew by and the next thing we knew school was starting in the morning. We picked out our outfits and set our alarms early so we have enough time to work out in our home gym.

Time to shine and show all those who picked on me what they are now messing with. _Watch out, got two bad asses coming your guys way_. I thought and fell to sleep right away


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know I know... "Mona this isn't a new chapter!" Yeah yeah yeah I know but HEY! DONT WORRY! I'm already writing that chapter and guess whaaaaatttt... Its not in a Bella's point of view... ;) so yeah just give me some time. Its my last year in high school and prom nd grad night is coming and nd omg those tickets alone are expensive! So don't worry I'm almost done with it. 2 more pages to go nd I'll post it

So if you want to some of your ideas in my story for some of the chapters PM me or tweet me Pebbles_NBamBam for some ideas :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok so here's a new chapter. My computer was down so i decided to add more to Edwards Point of View until it was working again. Hope you guys like it remember PICTURES on my Profile!_

* * *

_**Previously on The Good & The Bad:**_

_Time to shine and show all those who picked on me what they are now messing with. Watch out, got two bad asses coming your guys way. I thought and fell to sleep right away_

* * *

**(E-Pov)**

I knew that I liked Bella after all the years we hung out. She got me and we liked all the same things. Yeah she wasn't hot but that didn't bother me one bit. But the minute that I saw Jessica over Bella's head that one day had me speechless.

All I can focus on was how hot she was with a banging body, I couldn't help but stare. I had a little crush on Jessica too but over summer my mind has changed. I did a complete 360.

I was still the same Edward but a new and improved one I might add. I changed my appearances after my cousin Alice game me a make over and my other cousin Emmet had me working out with him threw summer. Once school started I started hanging out with Jessica but I missed being with Bella. Jessica didn't understand anything and was a complete blond bimbo.

_**(8**__**th**__** grade)**_

"_Edward where are you going" Jessica said as I started walking toward Bella. "I'm going to talk to Bella. You know my friend?" I said and turned around. Before I started walking Jessica grabbed my hand._

"_Don't walk away from me Edward. I don't want you to hang out with the ugly Swan." She said with rage "Jessica you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with. You're. Not. My. Mother." I spat at her. How dare she tell me what to do. "She'll just ruin our image Edward. I helped you become popular, and as my boyfriend you have to listen to me."_

"_Why on earth would I listen to you? And by the way I don't like a controlling girlfriend, so good bye Jessica." She thinks she can control me, well guess what you can't. "Edward one more step and I'll tell the whole school that you're still a virgin. I wonder how everyone would think of you now" she said smirking._

_God I hate her! The whole school thinks we already fuck so many times behind the school and when one of our parents is out of town. I glared at her and went back to stand by her. "That's what I thought Eddie."_

_**(End of Flashback) **_

I would never forget that day. Thinking about it made me sick. I knew it was wrong to listen to Jessica but for some reason my immature mind didn't want to accept the fact that I didn't care what the school would think if they knew I was a virgin.

After a few months since that happened, Jessica and I continued to go out. We would fight constantly for all the things that she would say to Bella as we pass her in the hallway. Every time I would see her I would smile at her or say hi to her when Jessica wasn't paying attention. Yeah Jessica would yell at me but I didn't care.

One day in 9th grade rumor had it I was cheating on Jessica. She automatically thought it was Bella. She said that if I don't stop with what ever I had going on with Bella then she was going to tell the whole school that she was pregnant and it was my baby. Of course that was a lie, we only had sex once and it was in 8th grade and at her birthday party.

That was our first and last time we ever did it, sex with Jessica was like 2 rabbits going at it. When freshman year came I was all but done with Jessica. She did the last straw when I saw her push Bella down.

_**(9**__**th**__** Grade)**_

_The bell rang and I went and stood by Jessica's classroom like always. "Wow, Mikey that's amazing. We should so totally like hang out. Just me and you ok? Here's my number call me any time ok?" She said to him and kissed him on the cheek. What the hell is she doing? "Oh hey Eddie baby!" She said and kissed me. Eww.. I grabbed her arm and drug her outside. "What's wrong baby?" I shivered "Jessica what did I say about leaving Bella alone? She has done nothing wrong to you so why do you still pick on her?" I yelled at her. The school parking lot was full and the students could probable here me but I don't care at this point._

_ "Maybe she should stay away from my man! I see the way she looks at you! She doesn't deserve a guy like you Eddie. Plus why are you defending her? You're not her friend anymore. You chose me over her remember?" She yelled at me. "Sadly I did choose you over her. Heck if I could go back in time and changed that I would! Even when we had sex! God I wish I never did. You were the worst. Oh and by the way have fun with your Mikey. Lose my number and don't bother talking to me. We are done Jessica." I said and walked away_

_ "Oh and by the way Jessica. Bella is 10 times better than you and sure as hell doesn't deserve me after what we did together." I smirked at her and got in the car. _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

I can still hear the students cheering and saying "Ohh" as I left. The next day Bella didn't come to school. I tried to talk to her friends but they just said that they haven't heard from her either. After school I went to her house and her mom answered the door. She told me that she moved in with her aunt and uncle for the summer.

She asked what happened and I told her the whole story, from the first day of 8th grade to now. After that I just went home. A few years passed by and nothing has changed but the fact that Jessica was pregnant and tries to say that it was mine. Of course she said it loud enough for the whole school to hear and I just laughed at her and said that it couldn't be mine because we only had sex once and that was in 8th grade.

She said that Mike found out and told her that he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. After the whole school found out that she's looking for a baby daddy they ignored her. I of course felt bad for her but now she gets a taste of her medicine.

Summer came and went and when I saw Jessica again I saw no sign of a baby in her stomach. Word around school said that she killed it and she is now known as the whore of the school because she slept around even while we were still dating

I started football and was soon the star quarterback. It was something to do and keep my mind off of Bella. I hope she is happy where ever she is. Every now and then we see her parents and would have dinner with them. Chief was mad at me for awhile because I did nothing but drive his daughter away over a dumb blond girl.

But thank god he soon forgave me saying that he was in the same position as me once upon a time and soon later they became my second family. On one of our family dinners with the Swans I heard the best news ever

_**(Summer)**_

"_So we have some good news." My mom said "Edward your cousins are going to come down here with their partners and go to school with you." She said while jumping up and down. My cousins are great don't get me wrong but a whole year with them and there partners. That's a whole other story. Love them to death but I just don't like to be the only one without someone to share my love with._

"_Really? That's wonderful! I too have some good news too Esme. Edward I know that you would love this and maybe it'll cheer you up." Renee said and took a bite of food and staring at me. "Come on Renee just tell the boy. He's dying to know." Charlie said while laughing. I looked at him with a smile. _

"_So Bella and her cousin Tanya are coming back and are going to come to school here for there senior year!" She squealed. I dropped my fork and started choking on my food. As soon as I could talk I screamed "Really?!" She nodded her head with a smile. _

"_Well as you all know what Bella went threw in the past along with her cousin Tanya, they are different now and aren't the same girls as you remember. They lost a lot of weight and have a job now." Charlie said while Renee looked a little nervous. "Really, that's wonderful. I'm so proud of them!" My mom said as she grabbed Renee's hand. "Yeah well it's just not any teenage job." Renee said while looking at me and back to her food. "They are on call models." I looked taken back. I tried picturing the old Bella to a model Bella. _

_After dinner was done and put away I ran upstairs to my computer and searched up Bella Swan. A few articles came in but one popped out the most to me._

_**JAMES HUNTER CHEATING ON WIFE WITH CO-WORKER BELLA SWAN**_

_I clicked on the article and it took me to one of the TMZ's episode and hit play._

"_All right guys what do we have here" _

"_We have Bella Swan and James Hunter out having lunch"_

_**(VIDEO) ;) **_

"_James! James over here! Is it true that you're cheating on your wife? Is Isabella your new girlfriend now?"_

"_Bella is it true that you stole James from your boss?"_

"_James what will Victoria say?"_

"_What's going on here?" a red headed lady came in view._

"_Victoria! Over here!"_

"_Victoria! Did you know that this was happening?" and all of a sudden they all started laughing and the red head I assume was Victoria went and kissed this James guy. And they all went back to lunch after a dark hared brunette joined them. _

_**(End of Video)**_

_As I was looking threw the pictures of Bella I noticed she was always with the other dark haired girl which I caught on as Tanya. Her cousin_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

A few weeks later my cousins came and moved and in and after 5 days of helping them settle in the Alice and her boyfriend decided to go for a walk and Emmet and I decided to stay in and play video games while Rose did her nails.

"Ahhhh!" Alice screamed and slammed the door shut. "You guys would never believe who I just met!" she said while jumping up and down. "CAPTIN HOOK!" Emmet screamed. "No you idiot! Bella Swan and her cousin Tanya Denali! We met them and I took some pictures with them too! See." She said while shoving her phone in my face

Just looking at Bella made my heart race. She looks even more beautiful now. "Best news is we are going to the same school too! This year has just gotten better!" she said running off. "Ok, so who is this Bella chick?" Emmet said. "She's a model and was Edwards first crush until his ex drove her away." My mom said while coming out of the kitchen.

Everyone just looked at me and shook there heads. "Dude, I know I'm dumb but not that stupid to let a girl get in between me and a friend." Emmet said and went back to his game. I got up and went to bed to think over my plan of getting Bella back into my life.

Before I even knew it school was starting the next day. I told my mom that we should have the Swans come over for dinner with us so we all could catch up and my mom said she would discuss it with Renee tomorrow.

I didn't get much sleep thanks to my mind wondering about Bella. The next morning I got up and got ready and waited for everyone else in the living room. As they all gathered in my Volvo we took off to school. As we pulled in I noticed a new dark blue corvette in my parking spot.

As I parked across from the car I saw Bella get out of the car. It was like time stood still as she got out

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this one!_


End file.
